Starting all over again
by blue-hearts
Summary: Jenny herself asked how things would have been if only Julian and her had met differently. Heres my rendition.


The sun was nice, the birds were out. No one had any worries. It was the summer and Jenny was on her way to Tom's house. It was the summer before they were to enter University and it was almost Audrey's 18th Birthday. Because Jenny always had pool parties, she thought that because this was their last year she would do something really different for Audrey. They were going to Tom's house to gather around and with a special request from Audrey they were going to have a three full week trip to Florida. Just the kids. Audrey made Jenny plan it and Jenny, being the really organized girl she was sent out permission forms for all the others and everything. Mr. & Mrs. Thornton along with Jenny's little brother Joey went to drop her off at Tom's house where the rest of them were going to drive their way to Florida.  
  
When Jenny arrived, Tom was already loading the food and his luggage onto the van. They were going to drive two cars down. Tom driving one and Dee driving the other.  
  
A few minutes after Jenny had arrived, Dee came and helped Summer and Zack load their things into her van.  
  
Summer's whole family came to say farewell to their daughter as well.  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Thornton was having a conversation with Mr. & Mrs. Locke, Tom's parents, about the trip. Joey and Summer's brother, Cam, was playing with each other. Zack of course had his camera around his neck like he was ready to take a picture of anything on their way that would interest him.  
  
When Audrey and Michael had arrived Jenny discovered that Audrey, Tom, and herself had each brought a camera with a lot of film.  
  
When twelve o'clock came around and everyone had their lunch and the kids were saying their farewells to their parents they started heading to Florida.  
  
On their way there Jenny was sitting in the front passenger seat thinking about college next year. She had been accepted into the University of Pennsylvania for veterinary. She was pretty sure Tom was going there for football too. She still didn't send in her choice yet. For some reason Jenny just felt that she didn't belong there. Audrey got accepted into all the Ivy League Universities. She was sure Audrey would be going to Harvard for Law. Michael would go into journalism, following his father's footsteps. Zack would probably go into something concerning the arts; perhaps photography but his father wouldn't like it. Summer she knew would want to be a teacher. Summer loved children and summer loved teaching. But Dee she didn't know. Dee was the fighter in the group. Maybe Dee would become a martial Arts instructor or something tough like that.  
  
Jenny had fallen asleep and Tom had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen on this trip wither he was ready for it or not. Tom Locke was the invincible. Tom was able to do anything. If there was no way Tom was going to do something well then he wouldn't do it at all.  
  
They just stopped at a gas station to fill up the vans again and stretch out their legs a bit.  
  
Jenny took a look at the map. They were on the right track. They had been driving for five hours so far. Audrey offered to drive for a while because Tom looked a bit pale and tired. Jenny sat in the back with Tom while Michael was in the passenger seat beside Audrey.  
  
In the other van Summer had broken into some of the food and was eating a bag of chips. They agreed then finally to stop for dinner when nine o'clock came around.  
  
After ten minutes of driving on the highway Tom fell right asleep. Poor Tom. He's so tired. Actually everyone looked a bit tired since they started this trip. Maybe it was just because driving is so stressful or because driving makes you so relaxed, Jenny thought to herself. Pretty soon, she herself got a bit exhausted and fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later Jenny woke up with a start. Michael was shaking her frantically. Where's tom? She looked up and she saw the van had stopped and Tom was outside with Audrey and Dee who were in front of the vans. Their van had broken down and Dee was there too. Trying to fix their van but Michael woke Jenny up because once again Audrey and Dee were arguing. Ever since Audrey came to the group Dee and Audrey never got along. They were always arguing over something or other. They never agreed on anything. And Tom's yelling did not seem to make the situation any better. Summer was still in the other van. She and Zack didn't want to join the fight outside and Summer had apparently been gesturing Michael to get Jenny to help. 


End file.
